


my love and my touch, up above is made with the warmth of my love

by attackeyebrows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackeyebrows/pseuds/attackeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapping Christmas presents can be exhausting, especially when a significant other has something different in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love and my touch, up above is made with the warmth of my love

Clara let out a long, exhausted sigh. 

Finally. All of her Christmas presents were wrapped; identical bows carefully knotted on top of each, and piled up neatly under the tree. Christmas was meant to be a relaxing time, one spent with friends and family and drinking until the sun rises. However, for a control freak like her, most of her time was spent indoors, never seeing the light of day.

Everything had to be absolutely perfect and ready to go, no more ruined meals and tacky presents. This year was going to be memorable one, and for all the right reasons.

Speaking of Christmas, the very culprit that made last year’s such a disaster sharply prodded her in the shoulder with his foot.

“A snail could probably wrap faster than you. Snails don’t even have arms! I feel like I’ve spent half my life in this living room.”

Clara snapped her head round to look at him, wincing slightly as she pulled a tense muscle in her back, raising a hand to massage it and take the pain away. 

The Doctor was looking at her over his reading glasses, book resting open on his stomach with a restless look in his eyes. His velvet jacket had been tossed onto the chair hours ago, with his sleeves pushed up past his elbows, giving off a mad professor type look.

“Are you done now?” He asked, trying to sound courteous, not quite managing to mask the boredom he felt.

“Yep! Dad and Gran’s presents are all sorted and wrapped.” Suddenly, a scowl made its way across her lips. “Linda is just going to have to deal with whatever I can get her in the last minute sales.” She sighed again, chucking the spare paper and tape into the bind next to her.

Her back started to twinge again, a little higher this time. That teaches her for wrapping her presents on the floor instead of at the table. Clara Oswald had faced some of the most deadly warrior races the entire galaxy has to offer, yet here she sits on the floor in her apartment defeated by some ancient Earth traditions. She really wasn’t cut out for the ordinary life she once lived.

She stretched her arm over her shoulder, trying to reach just below her shoulder blade. No luck. She was able to just about reach by folding her arm in on itself, but it wasn’t satisfactory enough. All she could do was release a pained grunt.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor questioned, concern laced through his voice.

“It’s my back. I think I’ve pulled something but my arms are too short to reach.” She chuckled slightly before grimacing.

The Doctor pushed himself up into a sitting position, patting the cushion next to him in a motion for her to sit down too. He held out a hand and helped her up off the ground, letting her sit down as gently as she could manage. 

Spinning her slowly so that her back faced him, he wrapped himself around her small body, sliding her in between his legs and letting their feet get tangled together. He brought a long, elegant arm around her front and pressed her tight against him; his other hand applying pressure onto the muscles in between her shoulders with the pads of his fingers

“Oh, yeah. That’s good.” Her eyes fluttered closed, the calluses on his tips pressing against her back in just the right place and at the perfect angle. It felt like she was in Heaven.

“Frankly, I am offended that you thought it wouldn’t be good in the first place.” He grumbled, focusing more on the task at hand after she turned around to whack him on the arm. Teasing never went down easily with her; she was always too quick to retaliate to what he says. He was the one that made her this way he supposes, always has her barriers up just like him; she never let her emotions run away with her.

He dropped his head to rest in the crook of her neck, nose pressing up against her pulse point as he let her hair fall in front of his eyes. He pressed his lips against the skin that he could reach: up to the corner of her jaw, down the plane of her neck and across her shoulder. 

His hand on her back moved underneath her shirt, massaging across the bare skin that sparked with electricity under his fingertips. The hand that rested on her stomach pulled her even closer, to the point where she was practically sitting in his lap, her behind rubbing against the hardening bulge in his trousers.

Clara dropped her head back against his shoulder and sighed, hand cradling the back of his head to urge him on further, wrapping the dark curls around her fingers tightly. His stubble irritated her cheek, scratchy and soft and everything in between. 

The pain in her back was long gone, since his lips connected with her skin her whole world became him. He was the sun, and the moon and the stars, the galaxy that encompasses her and keeps her safe. He was her absolute everything and it meant wonders to know that he loved her as much as she loved him back.

“You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you should’ve just asked.” Clara whispered, her breaths coming out ragged as she tried her best to control the impulses to press down on top of him.

She concentrated on the way his hands were snaking across her thighs, making their way down to her knees and then back up again. The feeling of his touch so close to where she needed him to be, and his lips sloppily leaving trails across the back of her neck made her shiver out of pure ecstasy.

He brought his lips up to her ear, nibbling on the ear lobe slightly, giving it a quick tug before kissing it better. She could feel his breath hot against her cheek as he panted desperately, trying to slow down his eager need to have her underneath him, his name coming filthily out of her lips.

“Kiss me.” He says.

Clara quickly turned around in his embrace, bringing her feet to wrap around his back, ankles and heels pressing into his lower spine. Her hands grasped the collars of his shirt, closing the distance between their mouths with a hungry force that even she couldn’t hold off anymore. His glasses got knocked askew on the bridge of his nose, getting in the way of Clara deepening the embrace.

She placed a palm on his chest, pushing him back slightly whilst a small whimper escaped his lips from the loss of contact. She carefully moved the glasses from his nose, climbing further on top of him to put them on the closest table. Her breasts were inches away from his face, and when she looked into his eyes his pupils were blown wide with desire, his own chest falling up and down rapidly.

She laughed, deep and throaty, before sealing his lips in another hungry kiss, peppering bites along them in various places and soothing them with her tongue. His tongue was lost in her mouth, a hidden battle for dominance and a competition to see who would moan first. It was always him, closely followed by her.

With one of his hands pulling through her hair and the other on the small of her back, her mouth started to travel downwards. Her nimble fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the soft white skin underneath. She felt shock waves shoot through her core, her own arousal building up to correspond to his own, her brain flooding with the need to taste every part of him.

Clara started by drawing patterns on his chest in kisses, tweaking both nipples with her tongue, reveling in the sound of his heart rates quickening just because of her. She placed two sloppy kisses over his hearts, rubbing a palm over them both. She occupied his hearts and he occupied hers, their love kept safe under lock and key.

The hand in her hair guided her lower, causing her to sink down further onto his body. Her nose grazed the dusting pathway of hairs that marked his stomach, placing a kiss just above his navel.

“You're dangerous, you know that?” His voice was impossibly gruff, causing the air around her to heavily vibrate. 

“Am I, now? How so?” She mocked, playing the innocent. She lowered a hand in between his thighs and lightly bit the area on his stomach that she just kissed, causing him to twitch uncontrollably underneath her.

“You're dangerous to me.”

Suddenly, with an iron grip on her hips, he managed to flip them both over, taking Clara’s control away from her grasps. Without hesitation, he reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head, burying his head in between her breasts.

Her hands twisted their way through his curls, tugging roughly and scratching against his scalp with her fingernails. She felt the muffled moan he released vibrate against her chest, causing her to catch her bottom lip in between her teeth and let out a moan of her own.

He brought his eyes up to look into hers, hooded and screaming with hunger. The blues, greys and greens mixed together in a clouded mess, like the sea after a thunderstorm with the lightning still crackling in the air. 

For him, when they touched time stood still. The moment she walks into a room, hugs him from behind, kisses him on the cheek, it’s as if the Universe has granted him a favour; it prolongs every second.

She was like his own personal sunrise. Every day she brought new possibilities, becoming his beacon of hope and guidance. He adored the roundness of her cheeks, the round smile on her lips when she laughed, the round curves of her waist and her hips, her tanned skin which glow increased the more that was revealed.

Clara Oswald, this tiny, bossy, English teacher from Earth, had got the big, bad Time Lord wrapped around her little finger. She was perfect, and he was going to make sure she knew it.

He kissed down the same trail she had just traveled on his own body, down her stomach and placing pecks on the waistband on her trousers. In one swift moment, he buried his fingers under the hem, pulling them down past her knees and off from around her ankles. His hands gripped her hips to the couch like vices, hooking her feet elaborately over his shoulders and burying his nose in the crease of her thigh.

“Don’t even try and take it slow with me.” She gasped, bucking her hips erratically as his fingers found their way under her pants, pushing them deep inside her, watching her whine and chuck her head back against the armrest.

“Oh, Clara Oswald, like I’d be going slowly right now.”

With this, he practically threw them off the couch. Hoisting her down to entwine her legs around his thin hips, he carried her in the direction of her bedroom. His large hands were splayed across the skin of her ass, fingernails digging in and leaving marks as she buried her face in his hair.

Before he carried her across the threshold, her grip tightened on his shoulders. He stopped, pulling his head back to question why she didn't want to go in.

“It’s Christmas! You can’t break traditions.”

His eyebrows came together in confusion. What? Her small fist placed itself under his chin, tilting his gaze up to the door frame. They were standing under a clove of mistletoe. 

“I think it’s my turn to ask you to kiss me now.”

A wolfish grin spread across his features. Fiercely, he seized her lips in a devouring kiss, as if he couldn’t breathe without her. Lowering her onto the bed, he managed to pull her underwear off more gracefully than anticipated, sucking at the pulse rate on her neck which quickened with every movement.

Clara never has to ask him to kiss her. He could kiss her all morning and all night if she wanted him to; and if he’s lucky then tonight his wish might come true

**Author's Note:**

> hi, sorry for the fact that I haven't written since the summer. Sixth form + exams + writers block = not good. Hope you enjoyed reading though! This was really made to help me get back into the swing of things so sorry it isn't too great. (Plus, I hate writing smut this is like the furthest I will ever go.) Dedicated to Hannah and Belle, especially since I sprung this on them. One of them cried and the other pretty much wanted me dead what a laugh


End file.
